Bob's Old Car
by Stellar Evolution
Summary: A fic including Bob, his car, and the song 'Greased Lightning' ^^ Please R&R!


Bob's Old Car  
  
By: Bluangl6 AKA LilRaverSprite  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to either the song "Greased Lightning" from the movie Grease, or the characters Bob, Dot, Enzo, AndrAIa, or Mouse etc. from the show ReBoot.... so please don't sue me!!!!  
  
PS: There are a couple of words in here like cusswords or slang and stuff that I replaced in the song in order to keep it G rated...just to let you know!  
  
---------------------  
  
  
(It's another relatively normal day in Mainframe, Mouse, Dot, Enzo, and little AndrAIa are on their way to see what's up with Bob. Bob is working on his car (yet again) when he hears a knock upon the bright red chrome. A familiar face pokes itself underneath the car)  
  
Dot: Hey Bob! Are you still working on this thing? I'm afraid it'll be even worse off if you torture it even more! (Enzo and AndrAIa giggle)  
  
Bob (rolls out from under the car, covered in grease, and gives her a grin.): C'mon Dot! I can't just kill it! It's a classic! In fact...(all of a sudden you can hear an engine revving in the background) this car is automatic, (Bob busts a dance move, Dot, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Mouse just look on in utter confusion.) It's systematic, (busts another dance move and a blast of saxophones can be heard) it's hyyyyyyydromatic...(dramatic pause) WHY IT'S GREASED LIGHNIN'!! (Music starts and the background fades, shining a single light on Bob and the car. Dot and company look on in astonishment.)  
(Bob starts walking and dancing at the same time around to the side of the car that Dot is standing on) We'll get some overhead lifters and some four-barrel quads oh yeah!   
  
Nearby Binomes: (startling Dot & co.) Keep talking whoa keep talking!!  
  
(Bob smacks the chrome and jumps on the hood, making the car shake) A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah! (Bob points at Dot devilishly and suddenly the car is set upon by nearby binomes who start to fix it up)   
  
Binomes: I'll get the money! I'll kill to get the money!  
  
Bob:(starts to dance Elvis-like on the hood) With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no guff we'll be getting lots of stuff IN GREASED LIGHTNING!  
  
Binomes: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
  
Bob:(jumps down and starts dancing around the car while the binomes the pirouettes behind him) Go Greased Lightning you're burning up the quarter mile (Binomes: Go Greased Lightning, Go Greased Lightning!) Go Greased Lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial! You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for Greased Lightning! (Yanks Dot out by the car with him, she let's out a squeal but he continues to act suave and dances with her as the music continues to play.)  
  
(Dot is pulled onto the hood with him, and Enzo, Mouse, and AndrAIa watch in amazement as the car is lifted into the air by pulleys from nowhere. Enzo and AndrAIa shrug at each other as the spotlight moves to the two on the hood.)  
  
Bob: (Spins Dot around to one side and sings to her) Purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins oh yeah, (spins her to the other side) A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah! With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real flashy wagon Greased Lightning!!  
  
(There is a short musical interlude as Bob pulls Dot into a dip and puts his face an inch from hers, giving her the "Elvis-suave" look, then does a series of dance moves that involve throwing her around. The binomes start dancing around under the car again in leather coats. Then the car is lowered back to the ground and Dot is escorted back to her spot and Bob dances as he returns to the hood)  
  
Bob: Go Greased Lightning you're burning up the quarter mile!  
  
Enzo, AndrAIa, and Mouse: Greased Lightning! Go Greased Lightning!  
  
Bob: Go Greased Lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial you are supreme, the chicks'll cream for Greased Lightning! (Bob and the binomes gather on the hood one after another as the music grows to a climax and they each sing a separate note at the same time forming a harmony.)  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Binome: Lightning!  
  
Bob and the binomes: LIGHTNING!!  
  
(Suddenly the spotlight fades and all the binomes walk away as if nothing happened at all. Dot, Enzo, AndrAIa, and Mouse are looking on in astonishment as Bob happily hops off the hood of the car.)  
  
Bob: So, wanna go for a shake or something?  
  
(They all nod numbly and follow as he maximizes his zip board and flies towards the diner.)  
  
Enzo: (stops a second to exclaim to AndrAIa) Dude...that was ALPHANUMERIC!  



End file.
